poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Jungle Fury Out Here Transcripts
Here is the transcript for It's a Jungle Fury Out Here. In the Galaxy not far from Earth, Uka Uka was frustrated of Dr. Neo Cortex's failed plans of defeating Crash Bandicoot. Uka Uka: Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops! Can't you idiots do anything right? According to this, your track record for spreading evil is pathetic! Dr. Neo Cortex: Uka Uka, It's not our fault! That wretched bandicoot is to blame! Uka Uka (growls): I will not let anything stand in the way of evil. Especially not that brainless orange marsupial. Crash must be eliminated. Doctor N. Gin: Uh, Uka Uka? Need I remind you that Crash always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us. Uka Uka: Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else... Dr. Neo Cortex: How do I get into these situations? (sighs) Doctor Nefarious Tropy: There must be something we could come up with. (to Cortex) Say, Doctor, Haven't you been tinkering with some kind of new secret weapon in your laboratory? Dr. Neo Cortex: I don't know what you're talking about, N. Tropy. Doctor N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, I think he's referring to the super-secret weapon you've been laboring over day and night, since the last time Crash defeated you. Uka Uka: Enough bickering! Do we have a plan? Dr. Neo Cortex: Well, In my scientific endeavors, I have been able to create a genetically-advanced super-weapon of unbelievable strength, But the power source is the final missing crucial element. Uka Uka: Elements... Elements... Yes. The Elementals! Dr. Neo Cortex: Right. The Elementals, That's it! If we unleash their destructive energy to create enough power to bring my secret weapon to life, We can make it capable of crushing mountains, Demolishing entire cities! Uka Uka: And wiping Crash Bandicoot off the face of the earth forever! Dr. Neo Cortex: Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot! (laughs evilly) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was more upset after his plan keeps failing. Dr. Eggman: It's impossible, It's the same thing day in and day out! Every time I've tried to destroy the Power Rangers, There's always another one! I can't take it anymore! Orbot: Excuse us, Boss. Cubot: We've got visitors, And they look like evil ones. Dr. Eggman: Great, Who could that be this time? And arriving the Egg Carrioer, Dr. Cortex, Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy came to greet them. Dr. Neo Cortex: Dr. Eggman I presume. Dr. Eggman: Presumed correctly, And you are? Dr. Neo Cortex: I am Dr. Neo Cortex, I'm an evil scientist. And with me are Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy. Dr. Eggman: Charmed, And why are you three here? Dr. Neo Cortex: Well, We thought you could help us with a proposition. Dr. Eggman: We're listening. Dr. Neo Cortex: You see, Uka Uka needs all the help he can get along with the Elementals. With your help, We can destroy my arch nemesis, Crash Bandicoot. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, Maybe we can help each other by destroying the Power Rangers and Crash Bandicoot. Dr. Neo Cortex: Very well, Dr. Eggman. Everything's all arranged. Dr. Eggman: Splendid, Now can I ask you only one favor? Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes? Meanwhile at Wumba Island, Crash Bandicoot was water skiing with Coco on her water scooter. Coco Bandicoot: Yo, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yahoo! (to Coco) Hey, Coco. How am I doing? Coco Bandicoot: Yeah, Crash, You're doing great! However, Aku Aku noice that something is terribly wrong. Aku Aku: (after hearing a boom) What's happening? (sees an erupting volcano) No. It cannot be. (sees a growing thundercloud) Oh no! As Aku Aku left to warn Crash, Coco now notice something bad is happening. Coco Bandicoot: What's going on? Oh no, Crash. Look out! Crash Bandicoot: Whoa?! Out of nowhere, a giant wave appeared and washed them to shore. Aku Aku: Is everyone all right? Crash Bandicoot: I- I think so? Crunch Bandicoot: Aku Aku, What the heck is going on? Aku Aku: I'm not sure, But it appears that my evil twin brother, Uka Uka is up to his no-good tricks again. I must find out what he is planning. I will meet up with you later. From out of the dark clouds, Uka Uka came just in time for revenge. Uka Uka: Hello, My feeble brother. Aku Aku: You have gotten my attention, Uka Uka. What kind of diabolical scheme did you and Dr. Cortex have planned this time? Uka Uka: No schemes, Just some old familiar faces dropping by for a visit. Suddenly, The Elementals appeared along with Dr. Eggman's new robot, Egg-Hunter. Aku Aku: No! Not the Elementals! Uka Uka, Why did you release them? Don't you know what happened the last time they were free? Uka Uka: So they were responsible for a few earthquakes, Landslides and that little ice age a couple of centuries back. You worry too much, Brother. Aku Aku: You cannot restrain them, Uka Uka. They are far too dangerous! This could spell disaster for us all! Py-Ro: (laughs) On the contrary, Aku Aku. Spells disaster for you and the precious planet you care so much about. Destroy him! Then, the Elementals combined their powers on Aku Aku, but misses. Aku Aku: You won't get away with this! Uka Uka: (laughs) Who's going to stop us? With that said, Aku Aku came back just in time to warn Crash. Aku Aku: Crash, Crunch, Coco, It is just as I feared. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex have freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. We must find a way to stop them before they destroy the Earth and all of it's inhabitants. Crunch Bandicoot: Darn it, Cortex just haven't learned his listen. Crash Bandicoot: Master Aku Aku, How can we stop the Elementals? Aku Aku: Well, Crash, The only way to stop the Elementals' destructive nature is to imprison them with the use of ancient crystals. Each Elemental can be returned back to their hibernation state with a total of 5 Crystals. We must act quickly. Coco, What is the status of the new portal chamber you've been working on? Coco Bandicoot: It's almost finished. A few little adjustments here and there and it will be ready to go. Aku Aku: Well done, Coco. This gives us the ideal opportunity to test it. We must hurry. Finally, Everyone went towards the Portal Chamber as Coco finished with the portal that will lead them to another world. Coco Bandicoot: Okay. All systems are ready and operational. Aku Aku: It's time to even up the odds in our favor. Crash Bandicoot: Right. Dr. Eggman: Egg-Hunter, After them! Egg-Hunter: Yes, Master! With Crash, Crush, Coco and Aku Aku going through the Portal, Egg-Hunter goes after them. At the CHS playground, Robbie was babysitting Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Robbie Diaz: I gotta say, Flurry Heart. (tickling her tummy) You are so cute. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Jarrod and Camille came to check on their own goddaughter. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Camille: Hello there. Jarrod: How'd you like our goddaughter? Robbie Diaz: Oh, She is so adorable, She looks just like Cadence. (tickles her as she giggles) My name's Robbie by the way. Camille: Pleasure, Mine's Camille. Jarrod: And I'm Jarrod. (shook Robbie's hand) Robbie Diaz: So, How long have you and Camille took care of Flurry Heart, Jarrod? Jarrod: Quite sometime actually, Camille and I always took turns with her. If it wasn't for Shining Armor's younger sister, Twilight Sparkle, We would've never know what's like to have children. Camille: May I have a look at her? Robbie Diaz: Okay, I was just gonna do that. Camille: (as Robbie passed Flurry Heart to her) Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you just a an adorable thing. Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles are her godmother) Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage, They were relaxing at the spa. Rarity: Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life! Spike: You're beautiful enough already, Rarity. Applejack: After all the fun we had, What else can go wrong? Suddenly, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared in spirit. Twilight Sparkle: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Why're you all here? Applejack: Yeah, is there any trouble going on? Master Mao: Dr. Eggman is on the move once again, And he's not alone this time. Master Rilla: He as joined forces with Dr. Neo Cortex, His company, Uka Uka and the Eternals. Master Lope: You must go and warn the Data Squad Rangers, Only they can stop this madness. Master Guin: And remember, You and your friends will need all the help you can get. Fluttershy: Oh my... Master Mao: Now go, Join with Robbie Diaz and the others. And they dissappeared in thin air, Pit came to see Twilight and her friends. In the city, Gmerl and Yoshi were heading to Diamond Tiara's mansion. Yoshi: Say uh... Gmerl, How come Diamond Tiara wanted us to come over to her mansion? Gmerl: Who knows, Yoshi. But I'm pretty sure it's something great maybe. When they came to the Rich Mansion, Yoshi rang the doorbell as Spoiled Rich answered it. Spoiled Rich: Welcome, Boys. Yoshi: Hi, Mrs. Rich. Is DT home? Diamond Tiara: Here I am, Yoshi. Thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Gmerl: No problem, Diamond Tiara. Did you say you need help with something? Diamond Tiara: Uh huh, My parents are preparing a banquet tonight and I thought you guys like to help out. Gmerl and Yoshi looked at eachother as they noded they're heads. Yoshi: You bet we'll help, Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara: Okay, My mother will show what to do. Gmerl: What should we do first? Spoiled Rich: For starters, Set up the tables enough for all refreshments. (to Yoshi) And Yoshi, No eating them until tonight. Capiche? Yoshi: Oh, Okay. Gmerl: We'll do our very best. So, Gmerl and Yoshi helped Diamond Tiara setting up the tables for some refreshments. Back at CHS, Serena was at the Cafeteria with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed. Serena: Thanks for joining me, Girls. I could really use some company for a while. Apple Bloom: Glad to stick with ya, Serena. Sweetie Belle: That's what friends are for. Serena: So, How'd you girls been up to anyway? Scootaloo: Well, You know, Just wondering if you had plans with anybody. Babs Seed: Yeah, Anything special you've got planned? Serena: Umm... I'm not sure, But someone I know said to me... "If you find yourself in trouble, Make sure you're the one still standing at the end." So I decided to keep his advice. As Serena sets off back to class, The girls were getting a little worried about her. Apple Bloom: I tell ya, Gals. Serena is a little left out since she's reunited with Robbie. Babs Seed: I'll say, Cuz. Serena is gonna need a lot more talk with him by now. Sweetie Belle: I just wish we could help Serena Scootaloo: Me too, Sweetie Belle. So, They began to sing about the perfect date for Serena. :Belle ::Serena is sweet and kind, ::She's the best friend that we could hope for. ::The perfect boyfriend you and I must find ::One to really make her heart so-o-oar. ::But... ::Huey's too young, ::Jessie's too old. ::Mac clearly has a terrible cold. :"Mac": Achoo! :Bloom ::Ronald's too silly. ::Vector's too uptight. :"Vector": I'm not! :Belle ::Well nothing's wrong with Tommy, ::He seems alright... :Scootaloo: His girlfriend sure thinks so. :Belle ::How 'bout Marco? :Bloom ::He's much too flashy. :Scootaloo ::Max might do! :Bloom and Sweetie Belle ::If he weren't so splashy! :Bloom ::Too short. :Belle ::Too tall. :Bloom ::Too clean. :Scootaloo ::Too smelly. :Belle ::Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh :Bloom ::I don't think that we're mistaken, ::It seems all the good ones are taken. :Belle ::I really feel that at this rate, ::We'll never find the perfect date. :Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope! :Scootaloo: Hey there, Carlos. :Carlos: Oh, what's up, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Nothing much, say, is anyone doing anything special today? :Belle ::Oh please, oh please oh please say- :Carlos: Well actually, Robbie just got his job done, I'm sure he's available. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: gasp :Belle ::We did it girls, ::We've found the one, ::Who will send Serena's heart aflutter! :Apple Bloom: Wait a minute. Lemme get this straight. Are you talkin' 'bout Robbie? So, They came to see Robbie after he finished babysitting Flurry Heart. Scootaloo: Hi, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Girls. What's up? Apple Bloom: You wouldn't happen to have any plans with Serena, Would ya? Sweetie Belle: We heard you two were a lovely couple. Babs Seed: And if so, We'd make sure no one would ever bother ya. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Hold on a sec, What do you mean by lovely couple. But then, He remembers his advice he gave Serena. Robbie Diaz: (in past thought) "Remember one thing, If you find yourself in trouble, Make sure you're the one still standing at the end." At last, He realized what Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed meant. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah... That advice I gave to Serena. Scootaloo: Well, Robbie? Got any plans with Serena? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I've never gave much though on that, Where is Serena anyway? Sweetie Belle: She's probably at her summer home, You can't miss it. So, Robbie had to go see how Serena was doing. Scootaloo: Mission accomplished! (as they do a high fives) It was a big night at the Rich Mansion, Everyone was celebrating. Gmerl: Well, Yosh, Looks like we're having a good time. Yoshi: Yep, Sure is. Filthy Rich: Robbie Diaz, Serena, Welcome. You two love birds having a great time in our banquet? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts